


What's in the Box?

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Teasing, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #79: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: K / Prompt: Ivan gets Alfred a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Box?

"You must be patient, Alik," Ivan scolded as he unpacked the grocery bags, setting the neatly wrapped parcel down on the countertop. Alfred scowled and pined, tugging on his sleeve.

"How did you even get it without me seeing, I was with you the entire time!" he complained, rubbing his cheek against Ivan's clothed arm as if it would entice him to show Alfred the secrets within the pretty wrapping paper.

"You are too easily distracted by shiny things, dorogoy," Ivan teased and pressed a finger to Alfred's nose, giggling at Alfred's sour reaction to the affectionate poke. Ivan smiled warmly and moved about their little kitchenette, Alfred taking to hanging off the counter as he stared at the box.

"What's in it?" he demanded to know, dragging his fingers over the curled ribbons, itching and struggling to not pull the bow undone. Ivan chuckled and watched him struggle with it, enjoying the silly man's antics.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow, dorogoy," he teased again, Alfred letting out a strained groan of semi-hatred before glaring daggers at Ivan's back. He held the box in his hands and gave it three quick shakes, disappointed by the average weight and lack of rattling within. Ivan chuckled and plucked it from his hands, moving towards their bedroom.

"Ah ah, I told you, nyet," he grinned maliciously, enjoying the easiest way to rile his lover up. Alfred chased after him, reaching out with grabby hands for his present.

"Let me see it! I want to know what's in it!" he complained, nearly climbing Ivan like a tree to steal it back when his lover lifted the wrapped box over his head.

"Just calm down, you'll see it tomorrow," Ivan smirked, relishing in his torment. Naturally he had already stashed Alfred's real present in the bottom of their closet behind his knitting works, the empty box in his hands the perfect plaything to watch Alfred struggle with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
